One Night Stand
by ShojoAngelxoxox
Summary: Eve's been dreaming of Blade for nights on end now. How will she made her little problem go away. Lemon. Rated M for sexual Active Eve x Blade


**First fanfic ever written so please cut me some slack. Rated M for sexual themes. Who needs a plot with lemon fanfiction. One shot**

* * *

Eve was tossing and turning in her sleep. This would be the third night in a row that this had happen to her- A wet dream. And always about Blade. His chiseled abs, his tan skin, his deep voice, his white hair, his height! Everything about him just made Eve hot. And whether she liked it or not the dirty thoughts weren't going to stop unless she faced her problem head on...

Eve sat up in her bed. She sighed "Ah man," She looked down and under the covers. The sheets along with her panties were soaked "I don't think I can take this much longer."

She got up off her mattress and walked to the doorway and looked down the hallway to see the light in Blades' room still glowing from the crack in his door (Yes they live in the house together... It's easier that way)

Eve's legs got shaky as she thought of all the possible way to _tell _him of the problem she's been having. It was going to be way harder then she wanted it to be.

She began her journey down the hallway which she stopped several times during to think about if she really wanted to go into Blade's room. And what she wanted to accomplish.

_"Oh God."_ She thought to herself as she stood right in front of his door _"What if he's really sleep but just with the light on? I don't wanna wake him. We all know how Blade is when he's waken from his sleep involuntarily. I better try again tomorrow." _She only got to turn around when she heard the door open

"Eve?" Blade questioned why she was outside his door at 3 in the morning "What are you doing...?" He asked

She turned to face Blade. Her face was lit up red "Oh... haha... See what happened was... That I was umm..." She trailed off. Not saying anything but "Umm" and "Hmm"

Blade look down at Eve's legs which had cum running down them. He looked back up at her face that was still red as a cherry. He waited a moment then pulled her in by her tiny waist and kissed her

Eve didn't pulled away but instead embraced Blade fully. This is what she had wanted right from the get-go. Finally, he acknowledged her as more than a friend

Blade didn't pull away from their kiss for a second not to grab the doorknob and not to pin Eve down on his bed.

He finally stopped and looked at Eve "Didn't think you would know how to kiss so good." He chuckled

"Glad you think so-" Eve started, but her sentence was cut short when Blade lifted up her shirt and kissed her breast

Eve let out a soft moan "Bl-Blade." She took his hand and slid down into her panties

He slid two fingers in her wet pussy. He began to tongue kiss her.

Eve let out little moans one at a time so she wouldn't seem as horny as she really was. Though it was plan to see by the way her legs buckled that she was very much enjoying herself

Blade took his hand out of her panties and licked his fingers "I can't wait to taste more of this." He said as he pulled her panties down around her ankles. He bite his lips a little

Eve rolled her eyes at him "Don't look at me like that!" She demanded kicking her panties from around her feet

"Like what? What are ya talkin about?" He pulled her legs up

"Like I'm some kinda meal! It's nasty!" Eve wrapped her arm around Blade's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips

He ignored her comment and slowly kisses all down her body. He started at her lips and moved his way down. Neck, collarbone, breast (he stayed there awhile), stomach, and lastly her pussy

He inserted his tongue, sticking it in and out. Which made Eve let out a loud moan

Blade pulled his tongue out and began licking her clit

Eve placed her hands in Blade's hair and moans "Uh Blade, I t-think I'm gonna cum!"

When he hears that he begins to finger her wet pussy. faster and faster!

"Shit B-Blade~!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a second and she let out a series of moans be for cumming.

He moved up and lied next to her. She gave him another peck before wrapping her arms around him "We should do that again sometime." Eve said

"Yea. But maybe next time I'll actually get to stick in in ya."


End file.
